Notes of Glory
by midnightstealth
Summary: Choir A/U. Each of the GoM has gone respectively to their high schools to sing in the competitive choir. But when a sudden rapper/ singer and his DJ come out of the shadows what will happen? Will the GoM be able to stand against it or will their voices crumble next to the angel that has come among them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been an idea running around in my head for a long time now and I thought i should get it out. I am looking forward to your reviews and don't worry about criticism. I know this in my first KnB story but it is not my first story so you do not need to be nice. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I don't own Kuroko characters although i wish i did.**

Akashi Seijuro was looking over the sheet music in his hand. He was under a lot of stress to get things done for Rakuzan. he was the student council President, editor of the newspaper, but most importantly of all he was the lead singer for the Rakuzan Robins. The schools most prominant feature. Noted for their awards in music Rakuzan had long since had a high reputation for such things. The school could trace it roots back to ancient times when it was exclusively a music school. Mozart visited every so often back then. Akashi sighed as he wondered how he was going to pull off this feat with the small ensemble that had joined that year. He knew they could pull off anything though. They had ranges of girls and the deepest ranges of men. Akashi sighed as he wrote names next to the different parts of the music that he was going to be using. This was definitely going to be a long night.

Midorima Shintarou was with the music teacher at Shutoku practicing his part for the upcoming choir battle. He had the longest range of anyone in the school and had immediately been recruited for the Shutoku Swallows, a group almost as respected as that of Rakuzan. Midorima ended in falsetto and looked at the sheet music once again. He noticed that there was a backup vocal part and saw a small TK printed there, he wondered who that could be when a young man with black hair ran in. Midorima looked at him and raised an eyebrow. This was going to be an interesting year at Shutoku.

Murisakibara Atsushi walked into the rehearsal room munching on some snacks. He needed the calories and anyone who had seen him perform could tell why. A voice that deep needed talent and talent that good needed a lot of calories. The fame of the purple haired giant had skyrocketed so recently that he had been recruited to the Yosen Yodelers before he even knew if he was going to high school. He didn't like to sing or perform, Atsushi found it highly boring, but it was something he was good at and as long as he followed his part and the others stayed out of his business then being a part of the Yodelers should be no problem for the next three years.

Kise of the Kaijo Krescendos was currently being berated by lead singer Kasamatsu for not hitting his note properly and talking too much about the past. In addition to doing some magazine modeling Kise was also a singer. many had questioned why he had not gone on to sing professionally after middle school. Kise insisted though that he wanted to have as normal a life as possible despite being a world known singer like the rest of his peers from Teiko. He had come far in both of his fields and he was looking forward to high school and all that it would bring, even if that meant getting kicked on occasion by the male lead of the group. Kise had a feeling this was going to be an exceptional three years.

Momoi ran up to the roof to see if he was there. She sighed and rubbed her forehead when she saw the tanned figure sleeping on the roof yet again. Everyone knew that the young man could sing but that didn't give him an excuse for skipping rehearsal and not warming up his voice. She looked on sadly. There was so much that Aomine Daiki could bring to Techo Touou. As the previous assistant manager and vocal coach of their middle school she had saw the new element the teen had brought to the choir circuit. He was a genius rapper, bound to be up there someday with Snoop Dog and Jay-Z. The first Japanese rapper to take the world by storm and what was he doing now? Sleeping on a roof. Momoi sighed as she went to wake him up. She did not want another three years of being his nanny.

Kuroko Tetsuya was happy to be at Seirin high school. He was looking forward to the activities fair in a few days. There he would be able to meet the Serin Singing Starlings. A new group that had just formed at an unnamed high school a year ago. Kuroko wanted to have fun singing at his new school. If they won that was great and if they didn't win that was OK too as long as they were having some fun doing it. He headed to his homeroom and sat down waiting for the new day to start.

Kagami Taiga stepped off a plane in the Tokyo Airport. He was cursing his luck for missing the first day of school, but its not like he could help the fact that his flight was cancelled, TWICE! He walked to the baggage claim and picked up two bags. One contained all his clothes and things that he would need while he was over here. the other was a guitar case that held his most prized possession, an electric guitar signed by Santana. he was looking forward to his new school and a familiar Japan. he walked out of the terminal and in to the streets where a new future awaited him.

 **A/N: next chapter will be up ASAP. I have work and a lot of things to attend to so if its not there right away you can PM me and I'll give you a time frame! thank you for reading please R &R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update I had work and had to help my parents with some stuff and have been trying to get chores done (apparently parents have this thing where they think that my laundry is more important than this….something I get but am not willing to bend to) so here is the next chapter. I do not own KnB….but I do own the story so please enjoy.**

Kuroko Tetsuya walked out of school and down to the activities fair. He was excited to find the table of the Seirin Singing Starlings. He had already filled out his form. Kuroko knew that he didn't really fit with what a choir group usually did, but his position had worked out for the Teiko Troubadours and he was hoping that Seirin was going to be the school that would take a chance on him, too. He sidled up to the table and while no one was looking he set his registration form on the table. He walked away thinking about the new equipment he was going to get that year. He smiled. All was well and he was happy.

Kagami Taiga rushed to the activities fair not wanting to miss a moment. He wanted to know if there was a singing group there and if he could submit an audition application. If Seirin did have a club he was looking forward to showing them what he had. His agent back in LA told him that even though he was talented, no one would sign let alone make a record for an unknown rapper/singer. Kagami's agent had told him that a lot of people were getting famous in other countries and then coming back to the US to record for the big name labels and Kagami should consider doing the same thing himself. And that is why Kagami was now wandering around the activities fair at Seirin High Looking for their singing club and looking back on the past. A voice near him brought him out of his thoughts though.

"Come join the new Seirin Singing Starlings. Come join and compete in musical competitions throughout the country. Just fill out an audition form at our booth," the young man yelled to the best of his ability. Kagami's ears perked up and he walked quickly over to the short rather timid looking young man that was holding out some flyers for people to take. Kagami walked up to him and decided he needed to take charge of the situation.

"Hello I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the audition sign up table," Kagami asked with his best choir intimidation voice.

"Um, yes just over there and you will see the table with a girl, who is our vocal coach and a boy with glasses who is the lead singer. Please join us," the boy said before he ran away crying.

Kagami followed the directions and with some difficulty managed to find the table that he was looking for. After staring at him for a moment like he had two heads the girl behind the table decided to speak up.

"Um, this is the choir table. Shouldn't you be looking to join the basketball team or something? I mean you are pretty buff and you don't look like the kind of person that would do this kind of thing. But I can't stop you from signing a audition form and trying out for us so please sign away and show us what you have got," Riko snipped pointing to a form next to her.

"Thank you," Kagami said as politely as he could. He sat down filled out his form as best he could (he was still getting used to writing Japanese again) and left his form with the two people at the table with a smile.

"See you tomorrow. After school in the auditorium," Riko called after him. She stacked the papers and realized something as she was shuffling them. There was an extra paper in there. She pulled out the unfamiliar looking paper and let out a troubled squeal. She shoved the paper in Hyuuga's face and he nearly fell over. With a grunt he took the offending piece of paper from her and looked it over. Kind of, but not quite getting it he looked over at her.

"That Kuroko guy is from the Teiko Troubadours! He is from the same year as the Generation of Miracles. Do you know how quickly this is going to put us on the map?! We might even get some sort of record deal or something out of this," Riko was nearly popping out of her chair at this. Hyuuga just laughed, but internally he was curious. If they had managed to snag one of the Generation of Miracles he didn't know what they were going to do. That group of boys had brought it all to the table in middle school and no one in the WORLD could compare to them. He walked into the school excited to see what the next day would bring.

(the next day)

Kagami thought that he was going to puke when he got on the stage for auditions the next day. He had done everything properly and had drank his tea that morning and had even got special permission from the techers to not use his voice a lot so he could prepare for the afternoon audition. Now though all Kagami could think about was how he was still managing to keep down his lunch.

"OK we will wait a few more minutes until everyone get here seeing as we only have 7 people and not 8 here," Riko sighed wondering where the Kuroko boy could be. She needed to hear the angel that was part of the Generation of miracles.

"We are all here that I counted," came a voice from behind the others. Everyone turned and some falsetto shrieked as they looked around to see the light blue haired boy standing next to some dj equipment.

"Well then I guess we are all here. We should get started with the auditions," Riko sighed. She looked at the Kuroko boy warily as he stood next to the technology. She had one of the shier boys, Furihata Koki, come forward and perform his piece. He played it safe with a tenor piece that no one had heard of, but thought was good. She made a few notes and then called the next boy forward. Koichi Kawahara tried to move them with a piece from the Phantom of the Opera and did fairly well minus the fact that his voice cracked on the last note. Hiroishi Fukuda stepped forward afterwards and impressed Riko with a gentle piece from Carmen.

Riko then turned her attention to the young male with red hair that seemed more suited to sports than singing. She motioned for him to start and he started into Can't Hold Us by Macklemore. He rapped smoothly through the first part and then transitioned with no problems into the deep singing voice that came afterward. He finished off the song and noticed that no one was saying a thing just staring at him. He walked to the side of the stage where everyone else was standing.

"Well thank you for some great auditions-"Riko was cut off by a voice in the microphone.

"I still need to go," the mysterious boy cut in. He went back towards his equipment. He bootes everything up and prepared himself. Kuroko put his headphones on and within minutes the room was filled with the best of Deorro. Riko's mouth hung open in shock. She was surprised that someone had this kind of talent just oozing out of them. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and thank the stars they wouldn't need to use recorded DJ music anymore.

"Hey you two find something and pair up and make it quick," Riko ordered motioning to Kagami and Kuroko.

They looked at one another and Kagami hurried over to the light blue haired boy. They quickly decided on Turn Down for What and began the song at once.

Izuki's eyebrows shot up at the combination of the two. The light blue haired boy was adding in little extras to make it more interesting and compliment Kagami's voice. This year was going to be something to remember. 

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update. I had to think of all the songs and such. If you don't know the whole thing that Kuroko was doing here is the link to it. watch?v=br5Cttd-KYI**

 **Please review cause I like them. And now that I have some time off there will be more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO sorry I haven't updated this in like forever I was trying to update some of the stories that I hadn't updated in a while first. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end.**

Kagami walked excitedly to the auditorium the next day. He wanted to see if he had made the cut for the competitive choir team. He rushed up to the dull and worn looking bulletin board and looked for the list for the competitive choir tryouts. Kagami scanned the list for his name he found it at the very bottom of the list and sighed. He was under the freshman list and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He then saw a note in bold right under his name. it read:

 _ **Everyone who is a first year and made the choir please see Aida Riko for further instruction.**_

Kagami ran towards Riko's homeroom without a second thought. It was free period after all and there wasn't too much going on. Kagami burst through the doors and went right over to Riko's desk.

"I really want to sing in the choir. When is the next competition? What should I prepare?" Kagami rambled off. All the while Riko was giving him an odd look.

"You aren't even in the choir yet. If you really want to be in the choir then I have a test for you. You need to meet on the roof during homeroom free period tomorrow," Riko responded with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I'll be there!" Kagami exclaimed before storming out of the room. He would set his alarm extra early the next day so he would be sure to be early for school. He was not going to miss this for anything. He also was going to warm up his voice with the piano before school even started.

(the next morning)

Kagami sprung out of bed at the sound of his alarm. He jumped into the shower and rinsed himself off very well before he got out and styled his hair. He put on his uniform and styled it to suit his look more. Kagmi had decided he had to look his very best. He needed to make it into the competitive choir team and get on top of the world before he finished high school. He ran out the door and started his walk to school that he took every morning.

Once Kagami got to the school he headed for the music room to start warming up for whatever the vocal coach had planned for them on the roof. He practiced every range that he had and he made sure that every note was on pitch so he wouldn't miss anything he was asked to do.

Kuroko was also warming up in the second music room in the school. He had also seen Riko the previous day and was anxious about what was going to happen on the roof that morning. He was working on a new piece. It was sure to impress people that heard it If he was required to play it for someone.

Shortly the bell rang signaling that it was time for homeroom. Kagami rushed up to the roof hoping that he had made it in time. He realized that he was the last one there and Riko had already started to give instructions to the other candidates of the competitive choir. She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. She then continued on with what she was saying. After she was finished they lined up at the railing before the school. One by one they made a chord and Kuroko started to mix something on his laptop he had somehow pulled out of nowhere. RIko stared at them all and smiled. This was going to be too much fun.

"I'll go first," Kagami said as he went over to the railing. He stood up and started to rap to the whole school. It went a little something like this:

My name is Taiga

I ain't a very good liar

So I'll just lay out the truth.

I'll take on anyone who think they good enough for me.

I'm in class 3-C.

This year I wanna be the one who is picked.

I wanna go win nationals cause my beat is so sick.

Everyone that was on the ground waiting for morning announcements looked up at the roof after Kagami had finished his rapping. They looked up as Furihata approached the railing. He used the same song he had auditioned with to tell the school what he would like to accomplish. They all went one by one singing what they would like to accomplish and telling the other members of the school who they were, then they came to Kuroko. He had been busy mixing something on his laptop while the other members went. He walked up to the side of the railing and plugged his laptop into a speaker that no one had noticed was there. He was just about to hit play on his laptop when the door to the roof was opened and several teachers came out.

"The singing is disrupting the neighborhood next to the school!" One of the teachers exclaimed. They then escorted the kids back to the homeroom lineup. The kids stood quietly in the lineup as Riko and the other second-years smiled. They had done this the previous year and they were glad that the first years were doing it too.

'Too bad we didn't get to hear the DJs piece,' Izuki thought, 'I bet it would have been a great song.' Little did he know that Kuroko did have something planned.

(the next day)

Kagami was sitting at his desk waiting for the morning announcements to be made. He looked behind him to talk to Kuroko, only to find that the powder blue haired boy was missing. Just then he heard it. Faintly at first, but gradually growing louder over the loudspeaker. It was a message and Kagami had no doubt in his mind that this was what Kuroko was going to play the day before. He listened carefully to the mixing of the song that Kuroko had been working on. To have had something so elaborate polished up in so short a time was nothing short of amazing. Kagami could tell that this was going to be a good year. He started to get lost in the beat when he realized that Kuroko had put lyrics into the song.

We we we gonna make it to the top top top

We're gonna fight fight fight , we ain't gonna stop

We gonna hit that gold, glory, glittering fame

And by the end of this everyone's gonna know our name

Just then the principle came on the PA system and there was some background noise of Kuroko being escorted out of the announcement room. Kagami started to laugh to himself. There was a sudden laughter throughout the school from all the choir members about the stunt that Kuroko had just pulled. Classmates and teachers alike looked at the kids like they had gone crazy, but secretly knew who they were and the fact that this would be a very interesting year.

Moments after his stunt Kuroko was being dragged back into his classroom, a teacher telling him to take his seat. His laptop was nowhere to be seen and Kagami automatically realized that the principle or his assistant had probably confiscated the computer. He felt bad for the shorter boy, but was proud beyond belief. As Kuroko walked past Kagami gave him a smile. Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement and took his seat before getting out his notebook to start the lesson.

(at practice)

"Well are we all here?" Riko asked as she scanned the room. She saw Kuroko and burst out laughing. "That was quite a stunt you pulled there today, Kuroko. It all made us a little happier and relaxed."

"Relaxed?" Kuroko questioned not really sure what she was meaning.

"Yeah, relaxed. You showed us that you aren't afraid to take risks and put yourself out there. That shows a lot and tells us we might have a shot this year," Hyuuga explained to the new first years.

"Ok let's begin our warm-up," Riko instructed as she went over to the piano in the room. Just as she was about to hit a chord the door to the music room burst open and a boy with the hair the color of liquid sunshine was panting while holding his knees.

"That was close. Stupid fangirls," he huffed looking up at the people in front of him. Everyone just stared at the tall boy and his figure, taking in just who the person was standing in front of them. Izuki was the first to speak.

"Aren't you Kise Ryota from the Kaijo Krescendos?"

"Aw yay Kurokocchi must have told you about me," Kise nearly sang. His liquid gold eyes locked onto Kuroko's and he ran over to his former choir mate.

"Hello, Kise- kun. What brings you here today? Shouldn't you be at Kaijo singing the lead part with the choir there?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Senpai said I was going to overwork my vocal chords if I kept trying to learn all the parts, so he kicked me out of practice for today. I decided that my best option would be to visit you!" Kise exclaimed hoping that Kuroko was as excited as him.

"Kise we split up after middle school. I don't have the same views as you guys on how a choir should compete. It just isn't the same," Kuroko responded with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Awww, but you taught me how to sing Kurokocchi. And I know we both were put down for our less than optimal talents."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I constantly was DJing for the others. They liked what I did for them."

Just then Kagami interrupted. He had been waiting to meet one of those guys and now his chance had finally come. He stepped over to the piano and hit a key. This got Kise's attention and he looked over at the red haired male.

"Well now, blondie, I'm ready to lay shit down when you are," Kagami challenged not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Well I guess I'm going to be performing after all," Kise sighed walking over to the piano.

"I don't do the piano stuff. I only do that to warm up. Now though there is no time to do such a thing. I need to defeat you now."

"Fine then. You start off. Show me what you got."

Kagami immediately started to rap the clean version of 'Girls Ain't Loyal.' He got to the end of the first verse and sent a challenging look Kise's way. Kise figured that he should do the same song so he could show off his talents. Everyone went wide eyed. Kagami wasn't singing, but the person who was sounded just like Kagami. When it finished Kuroko leaned over to Riko who had come to sit beside him.

"He has a rare talent in that he can copy anyone's voice. But he can't do everyone like the Generation of Miracles."

"Well that is just perfect," Riko whisper hissed. She was not looking forward to this. If this was the weakest of the Generation of Miracles she didn't want to think about what the others were like.

 **A/N: SO I know that chapter was a little weird. And I know kuroko wrote his oath thing in the sand in the anime but you totally can't write DJ beats in the** **dirt/sand what have you. So I made him do the loudspeaker thing. Please review.**


End file.
